


here for you

by lostmemoria



Series: a banshee and her deputy [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x09 spoilers, Drabble, F/M, deputy hero, first scene is from the episode, second scene is my take, semi canon, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan Parrish saves Lydia. (and Stiles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble! This is semi-canon, since the first half of the fic is from what happened in 4x09 so if you haven't watched it, don't read this! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the fic. :)

Lydia feels the sharp needle piercing against her skin and she lets out a wince, as Brunski holds her face tightly within his fingertips to keep her still. As her breathing quickens, her heart pounds through her chest and Lydia feels Stiles struggling on the other side, trying to break free, trying to help her, but its no use.  
  
Lydia wants to think that she’ll be okay. She wants to think that everything is going to be okay, but then her grandmothers pleas come rushing through her mind again and she feels defeated. This is the same man that killed her grandmother, and now she’s next.  
  
And there’s nothing she can do about it.  
  
"Drop it!"  
  
A gasp escapes the red heads lips. She knows that voice. She turns her head slightly, her lips quivering as she finds Parrish cautiously enter the room, gun pointing directly at Brunski.  
  
A smug smirk appears on Brunski’s face. “Ah, young deputy.” His hand doesn’t leave the syringe that’s ready to be stabbed into Lydia.  
  
"Take your thumb off the needle and slowly withdraw from her neck," Parrish warns.  
  
Brunski laughs. “You’re just a kid, deputy. I bet you’ve never even—”  
  
A loud bang echoes through the room and before Lydia can even realize what happened, Brunski drops the syringe and falls to the floor, where blood sputters from his body.  
  
Parrish shot him. It takes a moment for Lydia to register it in her mind as Parrish runs and unties Lydia and Stiles. She looks up at the Deputy who wears a straight face. This man who she barely knew, who barely  _knew_ them, who had just survived a traumatic fire a few hours ago, had shot Brunski point blank without hesitation.  
  
Lydia didn’t know how to feel about it.  
  
  
* *  
  
After thanking Parrish, Stiles says he’s going to head back to the hospital to stay with his dad, and Parrish offers to drop Lydia home. Having no other choice, Lydia accepts.  
  
The drive there is silent until they finally reach her house and come to a stop. Lydia doesn’t leave immediately. She turns toward Parrish and tries to smile, but so much has happened today that it’s almost like she’s forgotten how to. “Thank you,” she says quietly. “For saving us today.”  
  
Parrish turns toward her and nods, “No need to thank me. I would have saved you guys no matter what. I mean…After what happened to me today, after finding out everything today, I really want to protect you and Stiles. Especially you. I mean, you’re on the list…The second highest, in fact. And you don’t really—”  
  
"—have claws? insane sword fighting skills? A bat like Stiles?" Lydia finishes for him, an amused tone to her voice. She already knows all these things, but to hear someone else say it, acknowledge it, she feels something warm in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Parrish nods slowly. “I want to protect you,” he repeats again.  
  
The two stare at each other for a moment, and without thinking twice of what she’s doing, Lydia leans forward from her seat toward the deputy until her lips linger near his cheek. She kisses him. It’s a quick peck, before she pulls away. When she sees the tips of Parrish’s ears go red, Lydia feels slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Well, thank you, once again, Deputy," Lydia says as she opens the car door to step out. "Um, I’ll see you around."  
  
Parrish can barely muster out any words so he just nods again, sheepishly, and Lydia makes her quick exit out the door. She walks quickly to her house while at the same time thinking,  _why did I do that?_  
  
She feels nervous, embarrassed, and strangely,  _safe_ , and she wonders when was the last time a guy made her feel all those three things at once.  
  
She can’t remember, because it’s never happened before. Until now, that is.  
  
And for once, Lydia has no fucking idea how to handle it, how to handle  _him_.


End file.
